The Albino Bat and the Heroic Mouse
Cast: *Tack the Cobbler - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Princess Yum-Yum - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *ZigZag - Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Thief - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) *Mighty One-Eyed - Janja (The Lion Guard) *King Nod - Django (Ratatouille) *Nanny - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks; Live-Action) *Phido the Vulture - Cecil (w/Arthur as an extra; Jungle Cubs) *Roofless - Lucky (Webkinz) *Brigands - Various "Webkinz", "Beanie Babies" and "Best Pals Hand Time" characters *Good Witch - Tanya (An American Tail) *Mouse - Mike (Sing) *Injured Scout - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *One-Eye's Army - Hyenas (The Lion King; The Lion Guard) *One-Eye's Crocodiles - Kiruri and his float (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Seize Him! #Princess Jenny McBride #Tuck's Evil Plan #Bartok Strikes Again #Falling in Love (Am I Feeling Love?) #Trouble is Brewing #Atop the Minaret #Warn the Princess #The Webkinz, Beanie Babies and Hand Creatures (We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School) #Tanya Mousekewitz #The Big Battle/Janja's Demise #Royal Wedding #End Credits Movie used: *The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Best Pals Hand Time 1: The Movie (2007) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go to a Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) *Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017-) *The Best Pals Hand Show: Thanksgiving Day (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ratatouille Video Game (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chip-wrecked! (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Road Chip (2015) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Beanie Babies' Christmas Party (2016) *Summer Breaks Beanie Babies (2017) *The Beanie Babies Halloween Special (2017) *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Sing (2016) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King (2019) Gallery: Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Tack the Cobbler Jenny McBride.PNG|Jenny McBride as Princess Yum-Yum Tuck.jpg|Tuck as ZigZag BARTOK.jpg|Bartok as the Thief Janja.png|Janja as the Mighty One-Eyed Django.jpg|Django as King Nod Brittany.jpg|Brittany as the Nanny Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Phido the Vulture Lucky (Webkinz).jpg|Lucky the Dalmatian as Roofless Webkinz.jpg|Various Webkinz, Beanie Babies.jpg|Beanie Babies Hand Creatures.jpg|and Best Pals Hand Time characters as the Brigands Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as the Good Witch Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Spoofs